DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (provided by applicant): The University of California at San Francisco Diabetes Center, an organized research unit, has functioned for more than a half-century as a basic and clinical research enterprise at the forefront of diabetes research. Historically, the program has participated in seminar series, supported early stage research, and emphasized a strong basic and clinical research interface. The goal of the Center is to support a highly interactive team investigating Type 1 and Type 2 diabetes to advance the study and treatment of the disease. The Center encompasses a broad range of intellectual and research expertise from 21 departments and organized research units and four UCSF campuses focused on both basic and clinical research. In this application, the UCSF Diabetes Center proposes to renew its Diabetes and Endocrinology Research Center (DERC) grant funding that supports the following activities: An Administrative Core that provides leadership, infrastructure, administrative support, and advice and oversight to the other components and members of the DERC, and interfaces with the NIDDK, other NIH Diabetes Centers, and the lay community. Biomedical Medical Research Cores Islet Metabolism Core Cytometry and Cell Sorting Core Microscopy Core Mouse Genetics Core A Pilot & Feasibility Program that funds small innovative projects that support new investigators, explore novel areas of investigators for established investigators, attract new investigators to the DERC, promote interactions and lead to external support to further the goals of the DERC. An Enrichment Program that furthers the goals of the DERC by enhancing scientific exchange and training with seminar series, invited speakers and an annual retreat.